


Edeem'ika

by Addleton



Series: AUs of the Deliver Us AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addleton/pseuds/Addleton
Summary: Nursing a baby, especially a Taung throwback of a baby, can be quite hazardous.[Accidental Baby AU]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Pre Vizsla
Series: AUs of the Deliver Us AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943500
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132
Collections: Deliver Us - Accidental Baby AU





	Edeem'ika

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Accidental Baby AU, yet another splinter AU of [the Deliver Us AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314). There are some spoilers ahead for the main AU, so beware!
> 
> If you don't care about spoilers:
> 
> Pre and Anakin are friends, Pre and Obi-Wan slept together while Obi-Wan was undercover during the Mandalore mission, Obi-Wan can get pregnant because of his Taung heritage, and both Obi-Wan and Pre were invited to Anakin's Knighting after-party where they both got completely sloshed and wound up sleeping together. Again.
> 
> And thus we have an accidental Taung throwback of a baby because Obi-Wan didn't know he COULD get pregnant. None of the Jedi Healers knew he could get pregnant because of the Sith Veil hiding knowledge of the Taung's continued existence from the rest of the galaxy. And the people who did know thought Obi-Wan already knew, and so no one told Obi-Wan.
> 
> Poor Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was in the middle of a rare afternoon nap, the Vod'ike occupied by classes while Anakin and Pre watched the baby so Obi-Wan could catch up on some sleep, when he was abruptly woken by nearby screaming. He was in the common room, lightsaber lit and raised in an offensive guard position, before he was awake enough to register the situation.

It took him a moment longer to identify what the situation was because, from where he was standing, it appeared to be a fairly normal scene, panicking Anakin aside. The baby was snugged up close to Pre's chest, having latched onto the man's chest, and— Oh. The baby was _latched_ onto Pre's chest, blood staining his shirt as he sobbed, in shock, while Anakin tried to gently tug his vod'ika free.

The baby, of course, was having none of that, terrified as the poor thing was by the earlier scream and ongoing panicking. Anakin's attempts were just making things worse, causing Pre more pain as the baby latched on even harder to kaysh'buir.

With a soul-deep sigh of mourning for his nap, Obi-Wan deactivated his saber, placed it on a nearby table, and strode more fully into the room, calling out in his Crechemaster Voice, "K'atini! Now calm down and breathe!"

Both Pre and Anakin took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Good. Anakin, where is the bottle?"

The young Knight looked at Obi-Wan like a shaak dazed by floodlights. "Um... "

Obi-Wan massaged his temples and released his annoyance into the Force. "You didn't prepare it yet, did you?"

"I was in the middle of making it, but then—!" Anakin gestured towards where the baby was still tightly latched onto Pre's chest.

"Mmm. Yes. I see how that would be distracting. Though it perfectly illustrates why I insisted on using the bottles rather than breastfeeding directly, yes?"

Anakin just nodded, still pale and a bit shaky.

"Now go finish the bottle before your vod'ika gets even more hungry."

"Right!"

Anakin scrambled off to do just that as Obi-Wan approached the couch where Pre sat, teeth grit and jaw trembling with suppressed pain, the baby securely held to his chest.

"Come here, ad'ika," Obi-Wan crooned, stroking his baby's soft hair in time with gentle waves of reassurance in the Force. "Buir is here. Morut'yc. And I know you're hungry, but blood isn't good for you right now. You'll have to wait a little longer before it's safe to drink."

Pre stared at Obi-Wan in disbelief, and the Jedi flashed the man an extremely toothy smile. Pre sighed and closed his eyes in resigned acceptance, tears and snot dripping from his nose.

By the time Obi-Wan had coaxed his baby into letting go, Anakin had returned with a properly warmed bottle of milk. The baby only had a brief moment to fuss before Obi-Wan had kaysh securely in his arms and feeding—properly this time.

"Now then," Obi-Wan began, nudging an anxiously hovering Anakin further away with his shin, "while our dear Edeem'ika here works through the bottle, we are all going down to the Halls of Healing to make sure no one was severely injured or otherwise traumatized. Suvari?"

"Elek," Pre croaked out as he gingerly cupped a palm over the bite wound, tears still streaming down his face.

"You have fun with that," Anakin groaned, flopping into a nearby chair.

"Oh no, Anakin, you misunderstand," said Obi-Wan, shaking his head. "When I said all of us, I meant all of us."

Anakin groaned. "Do I have to? I just sat down and this chair is so nice."

Obi-Wan kicked Anakin's foot and raised a judgemental eyebrow. "Think of it as emotional support for your likely traumatized vod'ika if you must, but yes, you have to."

The Knight unleashed another drawn out groan of young male petulance before rising to his feet and following Pre out the door, Obi-Wan and the now-content baby taking up the rear.

* * *

The visit to the Halls was fortunately straightforward. Despite the pain he had been in, Pre had held his ikaad steady, so there were no injuries there and only a mild stomach upset from the blood kaysh had swallowed.

After a quick talk with Bant, who patiently explained that such injuries were not uncommon when breastfeeding (although not typically so severe), Anakin quietly apologized to Obi-Wan for being so pushy about breastfeeding over bottlefeeding.

Pre's wound was a bit more involved. Taung bites were apparently at high risk of infection, and so Bant had been very thorough in cleaning the injury before applying what Pre considered to be an excessive amount of bacta. Even then, Bant noted that the wound was likely to scar due to the depth of the tissue damage.

Pre didn't seem to mind, focused more on trying to convince Obi-Wan to let him hold the baby, to help him feel better while Obi-Wan's healer friend pokes and prods at a most painful injury. Unfortunately for Pre, Obi-Wan was not swayed by such emotional appeals.

Once Bant was finished treating a pouting Pre, she turned to Obi-Wan with a mock unimpressed glare and said, "As for you, you should be sleeping."

Obi-Wan gave an exaggerated sigh and roll of his eyes. "And I would be, Bant, if I could."

"And what is it that's keeping you from sleeping?" Bant asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Obi-Wan made a show of looking between the baby, Anakin, and Pre before looking Bant in the eye and replying, deadpan, "What isn't?"

And Bant, rather than snort out a laugh like Obi-Wan was expecting, cursed. "I can't believe it! Ugh! Now I owe Quinlan a favor!"

* * *

## Mando'a Translations

little sibling

their parent; pronouns in Mando'a are gender-neutral, and the baby's gender is indeterminate at this point

It's only pain! Mando up!

affectionate term for a child

parent

[You are] safe

singular they/them/theirs

Little Bite

Understand?

Yes

baby

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin is ABSOLUTELY that person who read somewhere that breastfeeding is the best thing to do for the baby and kept insisting that Obi-Wan breastfeed instead of bottlefeed.
> 
> Anakin forgot to take into account what would be best for the parent doing the feeding.
> 
> He knows better now.
> 
> Pre, meanwhile, went on to wear the scars with PRIDE. His ad'ika was so strong as an ikaad that they bit straight into his pectoral muscle! See! Look at how deep the bite was!
> 
> And for those confused about the ending, Quinlan made a bet with Bant that Obi-Wan and Pre were still sleeping together.
> 
> Are they actually?
> 
> Who knows.


End file.
